falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
FridAy-QWorlds
Please note that as this is a WEEKLY series, some of this page's information will be outdated quite often. FridAy-QWorlds is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game every Friday. The series is one of the first three series on Falkuz's channel and one of eight videos uploaded on the very first day of his time as a YouTuber, as well as the most commonly updated and what Falkuz describes as his main series. The series is about the weekly updates to the game AQWorlds and is uploaded every Friday, and sometimes other days if he thinks it's necessary. It's the only remaining "Weekly Game," making the title basically irrelevant which is why it's no longer used. Falkuz commonly says that he hates the game along with the company creating it, but he says he can't explain why he still plays; this is the exact same situation as with RuneScape, in fact. Throughout most of the first two years, Falkuz always typed while recording, and though he gets a relatively large amount of comments about his typing speed he thinks he needs to be way faster. Starting in the video "FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 1) - What did I miss?" he pointed this annoyance out and said "I often type while I'm recording. I'll try not to do that too much this episode, to make it a lot shorter." He soon adapted this as a normal thing, which he also later used for Starbound, Terraria, and much later, AQ3D update videos. In 2013, in the video FridAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 2) - Vs. Lord Brentan, he ended the video by (rather awkwardly) typing "Love is in the AIR" and then going to the Air Storm map and saying, "STORM." A few videos after this, the LOVE IS IN THE AIR STORM ending became the normal ending of FridAy-QWorlds videos, and he now hides the chat, the quest list, turns the volume down, and unequips his Twig pet when he does it. The series has also introduced characters such as Guy McNormal, the one-time guest Yurh Nye T'mare, and features the most common appearances of Coldwater. Finally, the series (and to a lesser extent the whole channel) had a long hiatus between March 7th, 2014, and August 3rd of the same year, in which Falkuz uploaded only one video to the series, WATCH FOR FRIDAY-QWORLDS NEWS! - TuesdAy-QWorlds - April 1st in which he explained that he had become busy with a certain website. On August 3rd, he began the "FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL!" series, 14 videos dedicated to what he had missed throughout the summer. He then returned to a normal weekly schedule that's been going since then, despite occasionally having videos on Saturday, Sunday, or even Monday, because of certain difficulties. Description The only series that's updated (almost) EVERY week since the beginning of this channel! There was a few months of no videos, and lots of times when I missed a week due to whatever issues I had at the time... but anyway, this series talks about AQWorlds' new updates every Friday (or other days if necessary)! Videos *Super FridAy-QWorlds - January 4th to February 6th *WednesdAy-QWorlds!? - February 8th - Carnaval of Terra da Festa *FridAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 1) - The Coliseum *FridAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 2) - Vs. Lord Brentan *FridAy-QWorlds - February 22nd - New Tutorial: Stonehand Tower *FridAy-QWorlds - March 1st (Part 1) - Lionfang: The Death Pits *FridAy-QWorlds - March 1st (Part 2) + Rant! - Vs. Wrathful Vestis *FridAy-QWorlds - March 1st (Part 3) + Rage! - The Soul Forge *SaturdAy-QWorlds!?!? - March 8th - Full Battleon Area Update *FridAy-QWorlds - March 15th (Part 1) - Battleon Museum *FridAy-QWorlds - March 15th (Part 2) - Dwarves vs. Giants Finale *FridAy-QWorlds - March 22nd (Part 1) - Lionfang: Venom Vaults *FridAy-QWorlds - March 22nd (Part 2) - Lionfang: Chaos Manticore *FridAy-QWorlds - March 29th (Part 1) - Galanoth's Dragon Blades *FridAy-QWorlds - March 29th (Part 2) - Lionfang Finale: Storm Temple *FridAy-QWorlds - April 5th - J6 Finale Part 1 *FridAy-QWorlds - April 12th + Epic Battle! - J6 Finale Part 2 *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th ((half of) Part 1) - Before the Update *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th ((other half of) Part 1) - Center of Lore *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th (Part 2) - Center of Lore continued *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th (Part 3) - Some of Next Week's Schedule *FridAy-QWorlds - April 19th (Part 4) - The Day is Saved *SaturdAy-QWorlds... - April 26th - The Special Ending *FridAy-QWorlds - May 3rd - Undead Legion: First Recruit *Cinco de MayodAy-QWorlds SUPER SHORT - May 5th (obviously) - Cinco de Mayo Shop) *MondAy-QWorlds - May 6th - Email Code Thingy *Yet anotherdAy-QWorlds - May 6th... again - Irony X3 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 10th - The Mirror Realm Part 1 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 17th - The Mirror Realm Part 2 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 24th/31st - Drakath Strikes Back: Cross-Lore Chaos War *"Fri"dAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #1! *"Fri"dAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #2! *Mini-FridAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #3! *"Fri"dAy-QWorlds - Chaos War Update #4! (Note: Recorded two months later.) *FridAy-QWorlds - June 7th - The Femme Fatalities of Fotia *FridAy-QWorlds - June 14th - Loremaster's Assistant *FridAy-QWorlds - June 21st (Part 1) - Grimskull's Dungeon *FridAy-QWorlds - June 21st (Part 2) - Hero of Steel *FridAy-QWorlds - June 28th - Dage's Scorn Part 2 *FridAy-QWorlds - Extra video of failure *FridAy-QWorlds - July 5th - Trigoras Challenge and Legion Soul Cleaver *FridAy-QWorlds - July 12th - Dage's Scorn Part 3 *FridAy-QWorlds - July 19th - Members' Week *FridAy-QWorlds - July 26th - Dage's Scorn Part 4 *FridAy-QWorlds - August 2nd - DragonRune Hall *FridAy-QWorlds - August 9th - Drakath Strikes Back BACK: Cross-Lore Chaos War Returns! *FridAy-QWorlds - August 16th - Into Swordhaven *FridAy-QWorlds - August 23rd - Wheel of Doom *FridAy-QWorlds - August 23rd (Part 2) - The Whispers *FridAy-QWorlds - September 6th - Siege the Day *FridAy-QWorlds - September 13th - Curse of the Vampirates *FridAy-QWorlds - September 20th - Wheel of Destiny *FridAy-QWorlds - September 27th - Royal Wedding: Chaos Lord #12 Awakens *FridAy-QWorlds - October 4th - The Dragon Rises *FridAy-QWorlds - October 11th - BattleCon 2013 *FridAy-QWorlds - October 18th - 5th Birthday *FridAy-QWorlds - October 25th - Swordhaven Falls *FridAy-QWorlds - October 29th - 4-Day Featured Artist Shop *FridAy-QWorlds - November 1st - Frankenwerepire Challenge *FridAy-QWorlds - November 8th - RedDeath Swamp *FridAy-QWorlds - November 15th - Chaos Lord Xiang and the Chaos Harpy *FridAy-QWorlds - November 23rd - The 13th Lord of Chaos (NOT!) *FridAy-QWorlds - November 29th - Revenge of the Turdrakolich (...Or Not?) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 6th - Return of Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 13th - Lord of the Wedding Ring *FridAy-QWorlds - December 20th - Dage's Dark Winter (LAG WARNING!) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 27th - Dage's Dark Winter: Devastation of Frostfang *WednesdAy-QWorlds - January 1st - New Year's *FridAy-QWorlds - January 3rd - New Year's Nightmare *ThursdAy-QWorlds - January 9th - Frostmane's Nightmare Challenge *FridAy-QWorlds - January 10th - Shadowfall in Chaos *FridAy-QWorlds - January 17th (Part 1) - No, that's not all. *Fri(Satur?)dAy-QWorlds - January 17th (Part 2) - Loremaster Skill *FridAy-QWorlds - January 24th - Fae's Fabled Forest: The Shifting Shape of Membership *SundAy-QWorlds - January 26th - Lotsa Birthday Cake *FridAy-QWorlds - January 31st (Part 1) - Yokai SunLord and SunLady *FridAy-QWorlds - January 31st (Part 2) - Yokai New Year: Ten Quests That are Exactly Alike *Super Bowl SundAy-QWorlds - February 2nd - SUPER BOWL XLVIII: Seahorcs vs. Broncoliches *FridAy-QWorlds - February 7th - 10 Levels of Terror *SaturdAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 1) - Weekend of Love *SaturdAy-QWorlds - February 15th (Part 2) - Beleen and the Beast *SaturdAy-QWorlds - February 22nd - Fractured Alliance: Chaos on the Rise *FRIdAy-QWorlds - February 28th - Dark Carnaval: Big Bad Voodoo *Pancake DAy-QWorlds - Pancake Day (March 4th) - PANCAKE DAY *FridAy-QWorlds - March 7th - Dage's Undead Apocalypse *WATCH FOR FRIDAY-QWORLDS NEWS! - TuesdAy-QWorlds - April 1st **Note: The FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! series is listed in the section after this. *FridAy-QWorlds extra thingy - Failing at Drakath *SundAy-QWorlds - August 10th - Chaos Attack: The Empress Strikes Back *FridAy-QWorlds - August 15th - Coliseum Under Fire: Dragonslayer's Challenge *FridAy-QWorlds Extra: Dragon Slayer Awards / Give me sum EXP advice??? *FridAy-QWorlds - August 22nd - The 13 Lords of Chaos: Final Chaonfrontation *SaturdAy-QWorlds - August 23rd - Goodbye Wheels *Another Fail at Drakath *WE FINALLY DID IT! *FridAy-QWorlds - August 29th - 13 Lords of Chaos Finale: The Mother of All Monsters *FridAy-QWorlds - September 12th - Apocalypse Lore: Hunt for the Watchers *FridAy-QWorlds - September 19th (a little late though) - Deep Terror War *FridAy-QWorlds - September 26th - Deep Terror WAr Part 2: Conquest of Lolosia *FridAy-QWorlds - October 3rd - Mogloween Returns! *CELEBRATIONS! *Sleepy SaturdAy-QWorlds - October 11th - Curse of the Phantom Pixzzzz..... *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - The Omni-Artifact! (AQWorlds) (For other Phantom Pixel videos, head to Curse of the Phantom Pixel.) *Curse of the Phantom Pixel - Yurei's Freedom! (Happy Anniversary, Artix Entertainment) *FridAy-QWorlds - October 17th - Blood and Blades *TuesdAy-QWorlds - October 21st - Solani vs. Gravefang *FridAy-QWorlds - October 24th - Blood and Blades: The Blood Run *RuneScape and AQWorlds News *WednesdAy-QWorlds - October 29th - Vampire War Finale (Finally) *FridAy-QWorlds - October 31st - Voltaire's Mogloween: Quoth the Wyvern *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 5th - 72-Hour Item Hunt (and Future News!) *FridAy-QWorlds - November 7th - Harvest Festival Events Return *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 12th - Happy Birthday J6! *FridAy-QWorlds - November 14th - The Extinction Games *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 19th - Hide and Seek (and LQS) Reminder *FridAy-QWorlds - November 21st - Dragon's Dawn *WednesdAy-QWorlds - November 26th - Dage's Rage: A Feast of Souls *FridAy-QWorlds - November 28th - Dage Rages On *MondAy-QWorlds - December 1st - Cyber Monday *FridAy-QWorlds - December 5th - Calm Week: Return of Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 12th - Hunt for the Winter's Heart Hoard *AQWorlds CHAOSMAS: The 13th Lord of Chaos (Failure) - A Christmas special where Falkuz attempts to complete the Chaos saga. *FridAy-QWorlds - December 19th (Part 1) - The Cryomancer Class *FridAy-QWorlds - December 19th (Part 2) - Worldbreaker Rising *FridAy-QWorlds - December 19th (Part 3) - Worldbreaker Risen *WednesdAy-QWorlds - December 24th - FrostSpawn Invasion *SaturdAy-QWorlds - December 27th - Evergreen Frost Blade *WednesdAy-QWorlds - December 31st - 2014 Gear Leaving Soon *FridAy-QWorlds - January 2nd - Worldbreaker Falling: A Monstrous Future *FridAy-QWorlds - January 9th - Eagle's Reach Battlegrounds *FridAy-QWorlds - January 16th - Za'nar: Impossibility Part 1 *FridAy-QWorlds - January 23rd - Za'nar: Ring of Light *FridAy-QWorlds - January 30th - Oaklore Under Fire: AQW'S 6TH TUTORIAL! *Super Bowl SundAy-QWorlds (UPDATE) - February 1st - SUPER BOWL XLIX: Seahorcs vs. Loyalists *FridAy-QWorlds - February 13th - Double Holiday: True Love Never Dies *Pancake dAy-QWorlds - Pancake Day (February 17th) - PANCAKE DAY *FridAy-QWorlds - February 20th - Ring of Fires: Embersea Isle *FridAy-QWorlds - February 27th - Pyrewatch Peak: Fire in the Sky *FridAy-QWorlds - March 6th - The First Betrayal *FridAy-QWorlds - March 13th - UnLucky Day Carnival *FridAy-QWorlds - March 20th - Crappy Membership Week *FridAy-QWorlds - March 27th - ShadowFlame War: Return of Sepulchure *Shadowflame War - The Shadowscythe Dominates (as expected) *Shadowflame War - Shadowscythe Victory, Firestorm ahead of Dragonslayers *WednesdAy-QWorlds - April 1st - EPIC Graphical Update!!! *FridAy-QWorlds - April 3rd - Shadowflame War: The Shadow Burns *FridAy-QWorlds - April 10th - Feverfew Falls: NOT DAGE'S BETRAYAL *WednesdAy-QWorlds - April 15th - What's happening in Battleon!? *FridAy-QWorlds - April 17th - So many things! *SaturdAy-QWorlds - April 18th - The Vaderix (and a bit of yelling at AE) *April 24th - Dage's Betrayal Part 2: Undead Legion Infiltration *FridAy-QWorlds - May 1st - Phoenix Rising *SaturdAy-QWorlds - May 2nd - I CAN HAZ MOD!?!?1?1?1?1 *FridAy-QWorlds - May 8th - Dage's Betrayal Part 3: The Forgotten Tomb *FridAy-QWorlds - May 15th - The Fire Forge *FridAy-QWorlds - May 22nd - Wrath of the Flamelord *FridAy-QWorlds - May 29th - Double-Release: Doubly Terrible! (Thunderfang Spire and Synderes) *FridAy-QWorlds - June 5th - Tournament of Heroes *FridAy-QWorlds - June 14th - Disappointment of the Underworld *SundAy-QWorlds - June 19th (Part 1) - RotLD: Ebil Dreadspace *SundAy-QWorlds - June 19th (Part 2) - RotLD: Ebil Dreadspace *FridAy-QWorlds - June 26th - Deadmoor Spirit *FridAy-QWorlds - July 3rd - Chaos Queen Beleen! *FridAy-QWorlds - July 10th - Blast from the Past: The Collector and Dage vs. Nulgath! *FridAy-QWorlds - July 24th - AE makes yet another bad design choice! *FridAy-QWorlds - July 31st - Cysero's Secrets: Goose of Terror *FridAy-QWorlds - August 7th - Treasure Dragon's Quest (+Bride&Groom at Yulgar's!) *FridAy-QWorlds - August 14th - CYORC #1: Trapped in Time *FridAy-QWorlds - August 21st - Mirror Realm Invasion: Dage vs. Dage *FridAy-QWorlds - August 28th - Third Spell from the Sun *FridAy-QWorlds - September 4th - Calm Week: Corruption in Brightoak Grove *FridAy-QWorlds - September 11th - Celestial Realm Salvation FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! sub-series videos As stated above, the REVIVAL! sub-series is a group of 14 videos focusing on what Falkuz missed over the summer of 2014. *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 1) - What did I miss? *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 2) - Ravenloss War and Breakstone *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 3) - Tower of a Dragon's Plague??? *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 4) - Continuing Dragonhome *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 5) - Dragonhame Finale *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 6) - Tower of Doom: Creel *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 7) - Ravenloss Finale / starting the Fell Beast *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 8) - C.Y.O.R. Winners: The Fell Beast / The Chaorrupted Lab *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 9) - 13th Lord of Chaos: Conquer Mount Doomskull *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 10) - World War Lore *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 11) - Drakath's Story *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 12) - Drakath's Story... and VICTORY!? *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 13) - Shadowfall Rises: The Empress Strikes Back *FridAy-QWorlds REVIVAL! (Part 14) - The Final Chaonfrontation Trivia *Falkuz actually began a series focusing on the game itself; however, he grew bored after two videos and deleted them both along with the playlist itself. *Falkuz has two additional thumbnails, one of which is specifically for Wednesday updates and one of which is for double-updates, though rarely used.